Opposites attract
by Moongirl22
Summary: Ok so this is for all the Zutara fans :D full summary inside. Please R&R I can't believe it's been over a year since I updated this I promise to get the next chapter up soon
1. The Play

**Ok so I love the Avatar series and I used to be a total Aang and Katara fan. After a little while and watching season 3 I am now a total Zuko and Katara fan. This is for everyone who was totally disappointed when the series ended. If you're not a Zuko and Katara fan then don't read this. I'm pretty much rewriting from the Ember Island players on. Hope you enjoy please R&R :****D****. I own nothing rights go to the right people.**

I stormed away from Aang how could he just kiss me right after I told him I was confused. I walked over to a different part of the theater, the wood panels creaked under my feet. I went over to a rail and leaned on it, I couldn't quite figure out why I was so confused. I dug my fingers into the wood as if breaking the rail would make everything clear. Aang had always been there with me he was one of my best friends yet something was keeping me from liking him more than just a friend. Running my fingers through my hair I tried to figure it out but to no avail. I buried my face in my hands and cleared my mind, there was a soft warm breeze that was blowing from the west. I began to think about the South Pole and the snow and ice and how much I missed it, for a girl who had never been away from home before this whole adventure had turned my world upside down. The most I had hoped for before we found Aang was to survive the war and have Dad come home safe but now everything was different. On hearing footsteps coming closer I lifted my head and saw Zuko walking towards me. I couldn't help but smile at him he had after all helped me find the man that had murdered my mother and helped me confront him. He walked up next to me and leaned on the rail. His hood pulled up so people won't notice his scar his dead giveaway of who he really is.

"I warned you this was going to be bad." He said in a sarcastic voice. I giggled and shock my head in agreement. Zuko had tried to warn us in advance but Sokka had insisted that we go and see the play about ourselves.

"Yeah like we really said those things to each other in Ba Sing Sa." He didn't answer and the air between us became awkward and stiff. I blushed and looked away things had always been awkward between Zuko and I, it wasn't because of all the times he had tried to kill us and capture Aang it was something different. I twisted my figures together and tried to think of something to say. I looked over at him and couldn't help how his scar both degraded and glorified his face. His beautiful golden eyes looked up at the full moon, he looked amazing in the moon light something I had never noticed before. It felt silly to think about it but it somehow came to my mind I wondered what he would look like if he didn't have the scar and how I had almost used the spirit water on his scar. He broke my day dream by speaking.

"I've always hated the full moon." He said calmly, I was startled by this. Zuko wasn't exactly the kind of person who would tell me these kinds of things. He is such a private person I would have never expected him to open up to anyone especially me. I knew that he had confided in Iroh but why would he open up to me.

"Oh, it always makes me stronger." I said rather quietly. I thought about how different we are. Opposites in almost every way moon, sun, fire, water, day, night and yet I was strangely comfortable be around him. It made me think of the Tui and La at the spirit pool perfect opposites living in harmony they need each other.

"I can hardly bend at all on these nights." He lifted his hand from the rail and mustered a tiny flame in his hand. I looked at my own hands and thought of what the full moon allowed me to do. The one curse that I carried as a waterbender.

"I can bloodbend on full moon nights." Zuko looked at me confused. Not many people knew about what waterbenders are capable of doing on a full moon night.

"You can what?"

"Bloodbend, I can literally control a person's body against their will. I hate doing it, it's not right."

"I sometimes wish I wasn't a fire bender." He confessed quietly. Again another blow, Zuko the strong crowned, banished, prince of the fire nation opening up to me. He looked so sad in that moment so vulnerable.

"Why you have such amazing power something I will never have." I remembered having this same conversation with another firebender but that was so long ago and so much has changed since those days.

"Yeah but you don't understand how deadly it is. How easy it is to lose control, I mean look at what my own father did to me." I shuddered at the thought of any parent scaring their child in such away. But, with Azula for a sister I wasn't so surprised at the fact. I tried to imagine Dad fight Sokka in the same way Zuko fighting his father but I just couldn't. I straightened up and turned back towards the theater. I took a few steps forward before I looked back at Zuko.

"We better go before the second part starts." I said Zuko shrugged slightly. The play was already going Sokka filled us in on what we had missed. Zuko came in shortly afterward and sat next to me. I couldn't help but notice how Aang didn't like the fact that Zuko was sitting next to me and not him. I wondered if he thought Zuko and I had a thing for each other I blushed at the thought of it. The play went on till it ended with Ozai wining and Aang and Zuko both dying. It was probably the worst thing I have ever seen. We walked out of the theater and down the beach in silence.

"That was horrible." Sokka said on our way back to the house. We all murmured in agreement. I walked closer to the ocean and kept my distance from Aang I just needed to think that was all. And, being close to him made me confused so best to keep my distance for a little while so I could figure out what my heart was telling me. After a short walk everyone dispersed to their rooms, I went into my room and pulled off my clothes so I was only wearing my under wraps. I snuck quietly out of the house so not to wake anyone. The soft sand squished under my feet as I made my way to the ocean and waded in up to my waist. The warm water was soothing on my skin and the full moon made me feel strong. I breathed out and froze some of the water that was in front of me soon I was bending the water not really thinking about what I was doing just letting my body flow. It was moments like these that I truly loved no one around to bother me just me the water and moonlight. It was easy to get lost in the movement of the waves and forget about time.

After a while I became tired and decided to head back in, I walked out of the water and rung out my hair before bending out the last bit of water from my hair and off my body. As I walked back to the house I saw Zuko sitting outside in the courtyard. He seemed so peaceful the moon light made him seem almost unreal to me. His black hair hung lose over his face his skin looked snow white all except for his scar that looked black. If I hadn't known better I would have thought that he was a spirit on earth. I stood there just staring at him thinking about all that he had been through over the past two and half years his banishment and then returning as a hero only to leave and join us. I was jerked back to reality be Zuko moving slightly. I realized it was very strange to be standing there in only my under wraps staring at him and I did not want him to open his eyes and see me standing there in my wraps staring at him that would be one awkward explanation. I walked on silently and quickly so I wouldn't disturb him. I went down the hall to my room and curled up in my bed. The sheets where soft made from silk and they warmed quickly. It was weird to think I was sleeping the fire lord's vacation home and that it was perfectly safe. I kept thinking Azula would show up at any minute with Mai and Ty Lee but Zuko had told us that no one came here anymore and from the layers of dust on everything we had to agree.

I pulled the blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes. I meant to just fall asleep but I kept thinking about Zuko and Aang I couldn't help it after several minutes of trying to push both of them out of my head I gave up and just tried to fall asleep. Eventually I did fall asleep but it wasn't a peaceful sleep my dreams where strange. I saw Zuko and Aang fighting and I wanted to stop them but I couldn't and the fight seemed to me about something other than just a normal sparring match. I had no choice but to just watch them fight hoping both would come out ok and that nothing bad would happen.

**Ok so I did a little editing not much has changed but let me know what you think **


	2. The painted lady and laundry

**Ok so in case you didn't know I did a little work on chapter one if you want to check it out feel free to. Not much has changed just some more detail and a different ending, hope you like it please R&R**

Zuko

I stood up quickly after I was sure Katara was safe inside her room. She had stood there just staring at me for so long, I couldn't help but wonder what had been going through her mind. I walked out of the courtyard and down the hall to my room. My feet made a soft thud on the floor with each step causing small clouds of dust to roll up. Katara had always been a mystery to me, she was so gentle and soft spoken at some times and at others she was passionate and out spoken. I knew that she was someone special ever since I had found her mother's betrothal necklace and the incidences that had fallowed after ward had taken place.

I thought about the first time I saw her in the southern water tribe. She had looked so young and afraid where now she is strong and independent. The first time I saw her necklace I had thought she was betrothed but to who. Thinking about it now sparked a flame of jealousy, I knew that she wasn't betrothed but the thought of it made my blood boil. Why did one girl make me feel this way? When I was with Mai things had been comfortable and safe but Katara was an unknown world, exciting and foreign. When I reached my room I changed into my sleeping robe and climbed into my bed. Katara wouldn't leave my mind one waterbender who I had fought a thousand times, someone who had just been in the way of my capture of the Avatar was now someone I wanted to know and understand. Someone that was more to me then I let on and was afraid of letting in close. Generally speaking I let very few people close to my Uncle was one and I let Mai close but never fully.

I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Sometime that night I opened my eyes to see a women standing over me her hat covered her eyes and the long vales that fell from the obscured her face. I was still mostly asleep and could just focus on what was going on around me. Her dress hung loss around her arm and waist her hair cascaded over her shoulders in long sweeping waves. I could see the red lines that gently swooped along her checks and shoulder. She had to be a spirit, she was so beautiful, I tried to move to reach out for her but her hand touched my face. It was cool and soothing and soon I fell back into an even deeper sleep. My dreams where filled by this mystery woman. I chased her threw forests and I could never catch her she stayed always just out of my reach. It seemed like the harder I ran to reach her the further away she became I had to find this Painted Lady.

The suns first rays awoke me with a sweet caress. When I lifted my headed I remembered the lady and wondered if what I had seen in my room was just a dream or had I been visited by a spirit. I flopped my head back down on the pillow and buried my face in it. Was she real or just a vision this question ran in my mind over and over again as I got out of bed and dressed for the day. I walked out of my room and down to the courtyard to meditate, there was no need to be worried about being disturbed. I was always the first one up, it had to do with my connection with the sun. Aang would be up in about an hour or two fallowed by Toph, then Sokka and Suki, and finally Katara. I went to the center of the courtyard and sat down cross legged and relaxed with the suns first rays brushing my neck it was easy to clear my mind and just enjoy the peace and quiet.

Katara

I opened my eyes to see sun light streaming in my window. I pushed myself up and slid out of bed. Landing on the floor with a dull thud I stretched out my arms, morning was not one of my favorite times of day. I pulled on my clothes and did my hair and went out into the courtyard. I found everyone sitting around not doing much, this was a bit out of the ordinary usually Aang was training with Toph by now. As I walked out into the courtyard everyone turned and looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, Toph looked over at me.

"Nothing Sokka has deemed this a no training day and for once I have to agree with him." I noticed Zuko slouched on the steps not looking very thrilled about the idea. Well for me that was actually a good thing I needed to do laundry.

"Well that's fine by me I need to some laundry." At this Sokka pricked up and it was just like back home. He got a huge grin on his face.

"Katara can you grab my stuff as well and don't forget my socks." I just rolled my eyes. His socks where the last thing in the world that I wanted to touch, I knew he would just pout if I said no plus I was the only person who could do it right. I shrugged my shoulders,

"Fine I'll just do everyone's while I'm at it." I went back into the house and up into the attack to find a basket I could use to carry all the clothes. After digging around in the attack I finally found one. After going into my room and picking up my clothes I headed down to Toph's room and gathered her all too filthy clothes. As I left I bumped into Suki.

"Hey we are all going into town." She said.

"Ok have fun I'll be here washing."

"Thanks for doing this." She smiled and ran off to catch up with Sokka no doubt. I went to Sokka, Suki, and Aang's room I was about to go out to start washing when I realized I hadn't gone into Zuko's room. I turned on my heel and headed down the hall to his room, to my surprise he kept his room very clean. There was a robe folded on his bed which I picked up and threw in my basket along with several other pieces of clothing I found in a pile near the door. I lifted the basket onto my hip and went out the back of the house to where a stream flowed.

I set the basket down and tock off my clothes so I could wash them. I felt strangely exposed standing in the woods completely alone in my under wrappings. I decided I needed something just to throw on real quick while I washed my clothes. My answer came when I looked at my basket, sitting on top was the rope I had taken off Zuko's bed. He wasn't here and no one would ever know if I wore it plus what would it hurt it was going to be washed any way. I pulled on the soft robe, it was made of silk and hung lose around my body. This had to be his night robe, I tied the belt tight around my waist to hold it in place, I didn't realize it but I brushed my face against the fabric and caught the scent of the cloth. It was smoky not the bad kind of smoke smell but a sweet light smell, there was also the hint of spice to it and something else I didn't recognize. It was so unique that must have just been Zuko's specific scent.

When I caught myself sighing against the cloth I snapped back to reality and set to the task of washing the clothes.

Zuko

I walked back to my room, I had decided not to go to town with everyone. I was sick of hiding my face from my own people. But, I knew if I was caught Father would have me executed. I figured I could at least think in my room and try and work out what I had seen last night. When I entered my room I saw that the pile of clothes was gone along with my night robe. I slapped my forehead when I remembered Katara was doing laundry, she must have just come into my room and picked up all the clothes she had seen. I walked out of my room to go and find her, I could keep her company and maybe we could talk or something. A figured she would be by the stream so that's where I headed.

When I came around the tree and saw her standing there I froze. She was wearing my night robe! I had no idea what to do, her back was to me as she washed something. I couldn't help but notice how it fit her body perfectly. I just stood there looking like an idiot watching her wash the clothes. She bent some water out of the shirt she was working on and hung it up on a tree branch, I quickly stepped back to hide but stepped on a twig that snapped and made a loud pop. She spun around and looked at me she had water in her hands ready to strike but when she saw it was me her face went through several emotions. First relief, then confusion and finally embarrassment her face drained of all color as she stared at me wide eyed.

"Z-Zuko? What…what are you doing here I thought you went into town with everyone." I gapped at her.

"Ahh no. What are you doing where my clothes." She began to knot and unknot her fingers.

"I ah I needed something to wear while I washed my clothes and I saw your robe." She stammered out.

"Why didn't you wear something of Aang's or Sokka's?" I asked wanting to know why she had picked my robe to wear.

"It was the first thing I found plus Aang's clothes are to small and Sokka's stink so bad." I still couldn't believe it she was standing in front of me in my cloths it was so strange my brain couldn't seem to process it. Then Katara just ran past me back into the house leaving me there just dumb founded.


	3. The blue spirit and talking

Katara

I raced into the house I couldn't believe Zuko had seen me in his robe. It was so embarrassing, I knew had had seen me in my under warps when Aang and I had been training but this was different. Wearing his robe was something a girlfriend would do not just a friend, I couldn't think I desperately pulled at the knot around my waist. It wouldn't budge somehow I made it back to my room and slammed the door shut, I crumbled to the floor with my head on my knees I tried to slow down my breathing. What had Zuko thought when he saw me in his robe. If anyone else found out about this I would never live it down, there was a soft knock on the door. I scrambled to my feet and looked at the door, it was probably Zuko behind it.

"Who's there?" I asked I wasn't going to take any chances of anyone else seeing me in his robe.

"It's me." he said threw the door. I reached for the handle and opened the door just enough to look through. He was standing there holding my other clothes,

"I just wanted to give these to you so you didn't have to wear my robe." I was surprised by this I had expected him to come down and demand for an answer. I opened the door all the way so I could face him. He didn't meet my eyes he just awkwardly put his arms out and handed me my clothes. I took them from him and tucked them under my arm, as I brushed my hair out of my face I said,

"Thanks that was nice of you." He just stood there staring at me as I walked over to my bed set the clothes down and undid the knot around my waist. As the robe slipped off my shoulders I looked back at him, why was he still here?

"Umm Zuko what are you doing." He seemed to come back to reality. His golden eyes grew wide when he realized that I was changing. He took several quick steps back and out the door.

"Oh all I'll just wait out here." He went around the corner and shut the door. I slipped the robe the rest of the way off and pulled on my clean clothes. Why had he just stood there staring at me? It was so strange for Zuko to act unsure of himself but he was so unsure around me all of a sudden. Once I was dressed I went out into the hall to find Zuko sitting a few feet away from my door. He looked up and pushed himself to his feet, I held out his night robe.

"Umm here." He reached out and took it from me but as he did our hands brushed each other. Our eyes meet and for a moment I couldn't breathe I just stood there staring into his amazing golden eyes. He didn't move either it felt like an eternity looking into those twin pools of gold. Zuko pulled away suddenly, he ran a hand threw his hair.

"Well ah thanks for giving this back." He said quickly before he turned and walked down the hall to his room. I turned back into my room flopped down on my bed buried my face in the pillow and tried to think. Zuko made me feel like I had had too much of Sokka's cactus water and couldn't think straight. After lying on my bed face down for a good fifteen minutes I decided I better go and finish the laundry.

Zuko

Once I was safely back in my room I put the robe on my dresser and sat down on the floor in front of my meditation alter. I had no idea what to do with the robe it seemed to be somehow changed it wasn't just any sleeping robe now that Katara had worn it and the sight of her in it wouldn't leave my mind. First the Painted lady now Katara is wearing my sleeping robe while she does laundry. I just couldn't put the pieces together this all had to mean something but my brain didn't seem to want to. After meditating for about an hour I heard people coming back into the house. Everyone must have been back from town, I got up and went to see what was going on.

Aang was still fuming about the play and how he wasn't a woman. Obviously they had seen more advertisement for the play. Sokka was complaining about being hungry and wanted to know where Katara was.

"Hey Zuko do you know where Katara is?" he asked me I felt my heart begin to race but I clamed myself and spoke.

"She's probably out back finishing the clothes." Toph raised an eye brow when I spoke. I had forgotten about how she could tell when a person's heart rate increased. I walked away from her quickly the last thing I wanted was to have her interrogate me in front of everyone. I could almost see the look on Sokka's face when she forced it out of me how much I cared for Katara. I froze in my tracks it was the first time I had ever admitted to myself how much she meant to me. It all made sense, but what if she didn't feel the same? What if she thought of me only as a friend and she really cared for someone else. I knew that someone else was Aang just the thought of him and her made me want to go and punch something. I have never been one to just wear their emotions on their sleeves but with her it was even harder. I found myself walking out the front door and down onto the beach. I walked for a long time not really thinking about anything, when I noticed I was half way to town I turned around and headed back.

I wished for someone to talk to, I couldn't talk to Sokka about how I felt about his sister that would be like committing suicide and Aang was also out of the question it wasn't any secret on how he felt about Katara he would probably end up freaking out on me and want to fight for her or something stupid like that. I wished Uncle was here to give me advice. He had always been there to help me and how had I thanked him my betraying him and leaving him to root in prison. When I thought about it my stomach became sick and guilt barred down on me. When I got back to the house everyone was still just laying around the courtyard. I sat down near Aang in the sun and just relaxed. I noticed Katara was sitting by Suki mending something. Our eyes bet and she looked away quickly a slight blush forming in her cheeks. I thought about when we had looked into each other's eyes. I felt like I could swim in her beautiful blue eyes, it was like they were deeper than the ocean and it seemed like they were looking into my very soul there was nothing I could or want to hide from her.

Katara

The day passed with little excitement. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to be near Zuko or to stay as far away from him as possible. It made me think about when everything was simple Zuko was the enemy and we just had to stay away from him. But, now he was our ally, which I had no problem with it was just how he confused me. After dinner I went to bed early I figured if I could get some sleep then maybe things would be clearer in the morning. Once I had brushed out my hair and taken off my clothes I slipped into bed and closed my eyes. For once it was easy to fall asleep and I was soon in a sound sleep.

I felt a hand brush my cheek it was gloved. My eyes fluttered open to see a demon smiling at me, his face was blue and white, it was the blue spirit. I tried to make my brain focus but it wouldn't wake up all the way. The spirit didn't move he just stood there and looked at me I was able to make my voice work.

"W…who are you?" I asked in a sleepy voice. I knew the spirit was nothing to fear because he had helped Aang but who was behind the mask. He did respond and sleep over took me again. I woke up in the morning and the first thought I had was the blue spirit. Why had he come to my room last night, I knew he wasn't a real spirit but that only made me wonder more who was behind the mask. After I got dressed I went out in the courtyard to find Toph and Aang training. As they practice I decided I need to talk to someone about Zuko and the blue spirit, Suki was the first person that came to my mind.

I found her practicing with a fan out on the beach. When she saw me coming she stopped and smiled at me.

"What's up Katara." I brushed my hair back.

"Umm well I need to talk to you but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone about it including Sokka." It wasn't a secret that almost anything Suki knew Sokka knew. She nodded in agreement and we started to walk down the beach. As we walked I explained everything that had happened. Well everything except the part about me sneaking into Zuko's room in the middle of the night dressed as the Painted Lady. I didn't know why I had gone to his room in a disguise but was glad I did when he woke up. I had gone down to just look at him for some reason I had no idea what that reason was but I went down. He had looked so peaceful while he was sleeping and that only made me more confused when I realized I had like watching him sleep. After I was finished Suki stayed quiet for several minutes.

"Well it's pretty obvious you like Zuko and way more than a friend." I knew she was right but I thought about Aang.

"Yeah but if Aang finds out it will totally crush him." She nodded her head, Aang never was good about hiding his feelings. Everyone knew that he had strong feelings for me, I bet even that cabbage merchant we always seemed to run into knew by now.

"Katara, you are just going to have to do what you feel is right." I had to agree with her but what if Zuko didn't feel the same way I knew he had been with Mai and probably still had feelings for her. I was just going to have to see how the next few weeks played out and after the commit I would worry about my boy problems.


	4. The Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady

**Just a side note I messed with the time frame a little to make my story work.**

Zuko

It had been a week since the robe incident and the comet was just six days away. Katara and I had hardly spoken to each other and Aang was really starting to worry about facing my father. It seemed like everyone else got the point that the easiest way to end everything was for Aang to kill him but he was holding on to his air nomad teachings. Aang and I stood in the courtyard facing each other I had one final lesson to teach him.

"There's one important thing you need to know before facing my father. How to redirect lightning." I showed him the movements and he imitated.

"The idea is to let the energy flow through you and then let it out." Katara was sitting on the steps watching us.

"Like waterbending." I nodded.

"My uncle invented this technique studying waterbenders." We continued to practice.

"Have you ever redirected lightning?" Aang asked.

"Once against my father."

"What did it feel like?"

"Exhilarating and tariffing. Knowing you have that much power but if you make one wrong move it's over." Aang stopped and looked over at Katara.

"Well there's always Katara and a little spirit water." She looked down at the steps.

"Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you." With that the session ended. Soon Katara had dinner cooked and everyone was out in the courtyard eating. Katara had gone off to look for a pot and no one was really talking all that much. When she came back there was a slight smile playing on her lips. She was holding a scroll in her hands.

"I went up into the attic to find a pot and I found this." The scroll fell open to reveal a picture of a baby smiling and waving his arms.

"It's baby Zuko. Isn't he cute." She cooed in a mocking manner. Everyone began to laugh but me. They thought it was funny and if it had been my picture I would have laughed as well but it wasn't. Katara gave me a hard look.

"I was only kidding Zuko, lighten up." I shook my head.

"There's just one problem. That's not me that's my father." Everyone went silent.

"But, he looks so sweet and innocent." Suki said in shock.

"Yeah well that sweet little kid grows up to be a monster and probably the worst father in history." Aang was sitting away from the rest of us.

"But he's still a person." We all stared at him.

"You're actually defending him?" Sokka said.

"No Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible human being and the world would probably be better off without him." Aang stood up and walked over to us.

"Then you know what you have to do." Katara said looking at Aang.

"No there has to be another way then killing him." Aang started to walk away from the group Katara stated to fallow him.

"Aang! Don't walk away from this." He turned to face her and yelled,

"When you figure out a way for me to defeat the Fire Lord without taking his life let me know." He turned and stormed away Katara began to go after him put I stood up and quickly put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked back at surprised.

"Let him go. He needs time to work this out by himself." With that everyone dispersed to their rooms. When I got to my room I had no intention of going to sleep. I opened my dresser and dug to the bottom pulling out a black stealth suit and my blue spirit mask. I had to see Katara tonight and tell her the truth it was now or never.

Katara

Once I had finished applying the last of my red face paint I put my hat on and was ready to go see Zuko. Spirits knew why I was doing this but I had no idea. I made the water in the air around me form into a thick fog around me as I walked out of my room. As I made my way to Zuko's room I saw him the Blue Spirit. He was walking towards me he froze when he saw me I had no choice but to run. As I fled down the hall I heard the spirit running after me. I made it outside and ran into the forest, my heart was racing I couldn't stop running. Once I reached the point where I was gasping for air I stopped and looked around me. The Blue Spirit wasn't anywhere to be seen. I leaned against a tree to catch my breath when he dropped from the tree and landed right in front of me. Before I had a chance to move he had grabbed my wrists and was holding me still.

"Don't scream." Said a muffled voice from behind the mask. I wasn't able to any way it seemed like my voice had left me.

"Who are you." I was able to squeak out I made sure my voice sounded different only a little higher than my normal voice. I made sure to keep my head down so he couldn't see my eyes.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He let go of my wrists and gently placed them on the edge of my hat. I reached up at the same time to the ties that help his mask in place. He waited for me to undo the ties and hold the edge of his mask as I pulled off his mask he lifted my hat off my head. When I looked up I was gazing into twin pools of gold, I stopped breathing. The mask fell from my hands and landed softly on the ground. I heard my hat land on the ground as well.

"Z-Zuko?" He looks just as amazed as I am. His hands where gently touching my face.

"Katara?" We stood there staring at each other. I didn't know what to say it seemed like my voice had run away again.

"It was you in my room." You said all I could do was nod. My mind was still processing everything that was happening.

"And you were in my room." At any other time I would have thought that was insanely creepy but I had done it to him.

"So I guess we're even." I couldn't help but giggle. Zuko pressed his forehead to mine this stopped my giggling. His eyes where closed his warm breath brushed against my face. I didn't know what to do it seemed like I was rooted to the spot. Zuko moved his face a little closer to mine, our lips where barely apart. My heart was pounding so fast and so loud I thought the entire world could hear it. I felt my eyes slide shut then the lightest brush of his lips over mine. It was enough to take my breath away, he pressed his lips to mine again this time letting them rest there. I kissed him back not wanting him to break away. The kiss made the world spin and turn upside down. He was seemed so sure of himself and so gentle not wanting to rush. This was so different form Aang. Aang, I could see the look of betrayal on his face, I pulled away suddenly. Zuko's eyes flew open his hands dropped to his side.

"What's wrong?" He placed a hand back on my check, I twisted my face away and stepped back.

"Zuko we can't." I said feeling tears in my eyes. Why was I crying shouldn't this be easy to do?

"Why Katara?" He stepped forward and took my face between his hands making my look at him. He brushed my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Zuko please I need to go." I turned and ran back into the house tears streaming down my face.

Zuko

I stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. Suddenly I felt so angry I let a ball of fire explode from my hand into the sky. Why was everything so complicated with her? As I stormed back to the house I remembered a poem I had read once about the sun being in love with the moon but the seasons kept them apart. Katara was my moon, I knew I was her sun and Aang was the seasons that kept us apart. When I got into my room I slammed down on my bed and went to sleep with Katara in my mind. In my dreams I would see her floating far away from me she was wearing all white and silver she was so beautiful but when I tried to get close a gust of wind would throw me back.

I woke up in the morning with no intention of doing anything. Well except talk to Katara but I wasn't sure what I was going to do about Aang. I went out in the courtyard and waited for everyone to get up. Toph came out first which was a surprise Aang was always up before her. She came over and sat down hard next to me.

"So you and sugar queen have a thing." My eyes where wide as I stared at her, my heart was pounding.

"What no we don't." She raised an eyebrow.

"Zuko you are one horrible liar." Leave it to her to figure it out.

"Don't worry I won't tell twinkle toes about it. By the way where is he?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea." Moments later Sokka and Suki came into the courtyard fallowed by Katara. I noticed her eyes where slightly red and puffy. Probably from crying last night.

"Do you guys know where Aang is?" Toph asked. They looked at each other then shock their heads no. This began the search for Aang. Suki and Katara went into town, Sokka took Appa and searched form the sky, and Toph and I went to the beach. As we walked along looking for Aang Toph stopped suddenly. She grabbed my arm.

"Wait some one's coming." We ran off the beach and hid in the woods but from the moment they rounded the corner I knew who it was. Azula.


	5. Running and Newlyweds

Katara

Suki and I returned to the house after an unsuccessful trip into town. We sat on the steps and waited for the others to come back. Suki let out a deep sigh,

"So how are things with Zuko?" I shook my head.

"Very complicated. I know I care about him more than a friend but I don't want to hurt Aang." Suki nodded and looked up at the sky. I looked up too and saw Appa's outline coming towards us. He landed with a thud on the ground. Sokka obviously hadn't found Aang either.

"I take it you didn't find him either." We gave him a sad nod he jumped off Appa and walked over. He sat down next to Suki and looped an arm around her waist. This made me feel suddenly very alone. I wanted to have Zuko wrap his arms around me like that keep me safe and warm. I was pulled out of my day dream by a sudden crash coming from the woods. Zuko and Toph came flying out of the bushes. Zuko was pulling Toph along by the looks of it he was holding her hand guiding her. Sokka stood up.

"What's going on?" Toph looked scared and Zuko was trying to stay calm.

"Azula she's coming here. We saw her on the beach." She was here?

"We don't have long she'll be here in a few minutes. Grab what you can." Zuko yelled. We went into a frenzy. I raced to my room and threw my clothes in my bag. I ran back out to Appa and threw my bag up to Sokka he caught it and dropped it in the saddle. Toph was just behind me she used her earthbending to rocket herself into the saddle. Suki came running out I linked my hands together ready to catch her foot and help get her up. She knew what I was doing and the move worked perfect. Only Zuko was left, I knew he could get up on his own easily. So, I began to climb when I was almost in the saddle I realized I had forgotten my mother necklace. Sokka was holding his hand out to me but I dropped back onto the ground.

"Katara! What are you doing?" I began to run back into the house.

"I need to get moms necklace!" I yelled back if Azula found it she would know we were here and try to find us. As I ran back into the house Zuko was running towards me.

"What are you doing? Get back to Appa." I kept running towards him. He grabbed my arm as I was about to pass him.

"No I have to get my mother's necklace." He held me still for a moment.

"I'll get it you go and get on Appa. Don't wait for me if I don't make it back in time tell Sokka to meet me at south beach." He pressed his lips to mine in a feverous kiss. He pulled away and ran back towards my room. I stood there frozen for a moment, and then ran back to Appa. When I got back to him Sokka asked.

"Where's Zuko." I didn't get on Appa.

"He's getting mom's necklace. Meet us at south beach." Sokka looked at me in shook.

"We aren't leaving without you."

"I'm not leaving Zuko." He opened his mouth to protest

"There's no time, go now." I knew he didn't want to leave me but he snapped the rains and they flew off into the sky. Zuko ran out of the house at that moment.

Zuko

I saw Katara standing there watching them fly away. Her mother's necklace was in my hand. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She looked at me with those beautiful sad blue eyes.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I wasn't going to leave you here." I stared at her in shook but we didn't have time. I grabbed her hand and we ran through the woods away from the house. She kept up with me as I ran ahead but soon I felt her slowing down. I knew she was getting tiered but, we couldn't stop. Then I felt her stop suddenly I spun around in time to watch her fall. Her foot had caught on a root, I tried to catch her but I was too late. Her head hit a rock as she hit the ground I was next to her in a moment. I lifted her up into my arms and brushed back her hair to see a deep gapping cut in her head. Blood was running out of it very quickly I opened my bag and found a rag and pressed it to the cut. I dropped her necklace into the bag so it would be safe. The bleeding slowed but didn't stop, her eyes where closed but she was breathing. I had to get her help. I wished that she was awake and could heal herself. I lifted her into my arms and found the road we had been running along. With Katara cradled in my arms I prayed we would pass a farmers home and that it would be someone who hadn't seen my picture in a long time.

After walking for several hours my prayer was answered. A small path that led off the road and to a farmer's house by the looks of it. Katara was still out and getting very heavy to carry. I hurried along the path and to the front door of the house. I kicked the door three times and waited. A moment later a middle aged woman opened the door. Her black hair was streaked with gray, she had a gentle look about her. When she saw Katara in my arms and the blood on my shirt her amber eyes grew wide.

"Please help us. She fell and hit her head she needs help." She didn't say anything just ushered us inside. She led us to a small guest room by the looks of it.

"Put her on the bed." I laid Katara down and gently brushed back her hair from her face.

"How long ago did this happen?" the woman asked.

"Several hours." I then realized I needed to make up a story about who we were and how this had happened. The lady walked out of the room, this gave me time to think. I decided to say we were newlyweds and on our way to our honeymoon when she fell. I had to change our names as well Lu Ten was good for me but what about her I didn't want to give her a name that would offend her but it had to be a fire nation name. Ta Min sounded like a good name for her. The woman came back in and began to clean the cut.

"My name is Ming. How did you two end up out here?" she asked. I was still holding Katara's hand and gently stroking my thumb across the back of her hand.

"We are newlyweds. We were on our way to our honeymoon when she fell. My names Lu Ten and she's Ta Min." She finished her work quickly then stood up and walked to the door.

"My husband, Poon, will be home soon. You are welcome to stay here for the night."

"Thank you." I said but my eyes never left Katara. I sat there hoping Katara would wake up soon and I could tell her what was happening. As I waited I opened my bag and saw the necklace and wondered. I pushed the thought out of my mind and changed into a clean shirt. After about an hour her eyes opened.

Katara

I saw Zuko staring down at me. My head was pounding and I felt slightly dizzy. His eyes lit up when our eyes met. I pressed a hand to my head and felt the cut. Just my luck this would happen. I began to take in where we were it was a small comfortable room. I noticed Zuko was holding my hand.

"What happened? Where are we?" I asked. Zuko took a deep breath.

"After you fell I was able to find this house. It's owned by a farmer, Poon, and his wife Ming. They are going to let us stay for the night so you can rest. I told Ming we are newlyweds on our way to our honeymoon. My name is Lu Ten and your name is Ta Min." I blinked up at him. It was insanely risky for him to stay at the home of anyone in the fire nation. What if the recognized him? They would probably find guards and tell them we were here.

"Can I have some water?" Zuko shook his head no.

"Why not?"

"If they find out you're a waterbender then our cover is blown. Wait till we leave tomorrow morning and then you can heal yourself." I had to agree with him it would be stupid of me to heal myself no one could heal that fast. Zuko was still holding my hand and stroking the back of it. He was looking down at our joined hands with a soft sad look.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm."

"Why did you kiss me at the house?" His eyes flicked up to mine and held them there.

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid of getting caught by Azula and never seeing you again." I knew I cared for him deeply and I need to stop worrying about everyone else for a little while and think about what I needed. I reached out my hand and touched Zuko's scar the same way I had in Ba Sing Se. He began to lean in closer to me but we heard a knock on the door. He sat up straight.

"Come in." The door swung open and there stood a middle aged man with graying hair. He looked like a gentle and descent man. Next to him stood a middle aged woman who also had gray streaked hair and a soft look to her. She reminded me of Gran Gran in some ways.

"Good to see you awake Ta Min." she said in a gentle voice.

"It's a good thing your husband found our house or who knows how long you could have been unconscious." Poon said lightly. I smiled at Zuko. He was looking over at them as if to see if they would recognize him.

"Well that's my Lu Ten always looking out for me." I gave his hand a squeeze. He relaxed a fraction and smiled at me.

"You just have to be more careful of where you're walking."

"When you fell strong enough you are welcome to come out for dinner." Ming said. With that Poon and she left us alone in the room. I looked over at Zuko again.

"Do you think they recognized you?" He shook his head.

"I don't know the woman no, but the man may have." He didn't let go of my hand.

"We better go out there for dinner so we don't raise any suspicion." I let go of his hand and pushed myself up onto my elbows. My head began to spin but Zuko had his arm around my shoulders. He felt so safe and warm I never wanted him to let me go.

"Let's just take things slow." He said. A few minutes later we made it out to the main room where Ming had food set out on the table. About half way there the meal Ming stood up and went back towards the room we had been in. She returned after several minutes. Dinner passed with little talking. When it was over Zuko and I headed back to our room. My head had cleared mostly and I could walk on my own without feeling dizzy. But, what was going to happen next was what really scared me. How where we going to make them think that we were real newlyweds? I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw our room and what Ming had done. There where candles spread out around the bed. All of them where lit, casting soft shadows around the room. The sheets had been changed to obviously there best white cotton sheets. I looked over at Zuko and we both blushed.


	6. Sweet Dreams and Reality

Zuko

I couldn't help but blush Katara was blushing to I noticed. I had no clue what to do. Katara was the first one to move. She closed the door quietly then went to one side of the bed and started to undress. I just stood there like an idiot as she took off her necklace then her shirt and pants. She turned her head and laughed.

"Oh come on Zuko. It's not like you never seen me in my under wraps before." I shook my head slightly but this was totally different. She had always been training or surfing when I had seen her. Now she was standing by a bed in candle light. I walked over to my bag and pulled out something I knew would make her laugh. I threw it to her and when she realized what it was she laughed.

"Really Zuko your night robe?" I smiled and raised my eyebrow. She slipped it on and tied the waist. When I looked back down at my bag I saw the necklace. I grabbed it making sure that the laces were inside my palm. I walked around the bed to her. I prayed that she wouldn't be offended or anything.

"If you were really going to be my wife you are missing one thing." She raised her eye brows and crossed her arms.

"What's that?" I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face.

"Turn around and close your eyes." I said she did. I brushed her hair out of the way and put the necklace on her. I suddenly remembered the whole incident with the pirates. Once I pulled my hands away she turned and looked at me. I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked.

"That's much better." I said. Katara smiled at me. I could have just stood there looking into her eyes forever. She suddenly blushed and looked away. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to kiss her again but I wasn't sure how she would react. The last thing I wanted to do was to make her mad. I figured it was better for her to make the first move. I took a step back and turned around. I walked back over to my bag and pulled off my shirt. Katara was pulling back to sheets on the bed and climbing in. One she was safely under the covers I grabbed the pillow from my side and one of the extra blankets. This way she could sleep without feeling awkward.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked. I dropped the pillow on the ground and fluffed the blanket out.

"Getting ready to sleep." I said in a dry voice. It seemed obvious enough to me.

"You can sleep next to me." She said in a small voice but it was enough. I picked up the pillow and walked back to the bed. As I placed the pillow on the bed I pulled back the sheets and slipped in next to her. For a long time we just laid there looking at each other. She seemed like she was debating whether or not to do something. I was secretly hoping that something was to kiss me but I remained in control and didn't move.

Katara

I made my choice, I reached out my hand and touched Zuko's face. He didn't move just closed his eyes in response to my touch. I moved myself a little closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. When I pulled away his eyes opened slowly holding my gaze. Without thinking I moved my face towards his and pressed my lips to his. For a moment I thought he wouldn't kiss me back but he did. The kiss was passionate and unlike anything I had ever felt before. Zuko laces his arms around me and twisted his fingers in my hair. I cupped his jaw with one hand and knotted my fingers in his hair. I broke the kiss for the sudden need of oxygen. Zuko pressed his forehead to time giving me a small kiss on the tip of my nose. My nose wrinkled in response to the sweet gentle gesture. I never wanted that moment to end. Zuko and I were in our own perfect world. No war no complications just us holding each other. I rolled over so my back was to Zuko. He pressed his body to mine keeping an arm around my waist. Sleep suddenly washed over me like waves on a beach. I didn't want to sleep but I was being carried away against my will.

"Sweet dreams Katara." Zuko whispered against my hair. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in peace for the first time in a long time. In the morning I woke up to the sound of a steady heart beat and even breathing. Sometime during the Zuko and I must have moved but I didn't mind. One of my arms was draped across is stomach and my head was resting in the middle of his chest. His arms where wrapped around me. I felt his hands moving up and down my back in a soothing manner. For some reason I didn't make it known that I was awake. I just laid there listening to his heart. Zuko took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

"Katara I think I'm in love with you." He said I made sure my body didn't move at his words. Even though my heart had just leaped into my throat and was pounding.

"I wish I had the courage to say that when you were awake." He added. I knew I had to let him know I was awake so I opened my eyes and twisted my head to look up at him. He smiled at me and gave me a small squeeze.

"Good morning." He said he acted as though nothing had happened which I was glad he did. I pushed myself up onto my forearms.

"Morning." I said back. I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. For some reason everything I did with Zuko seemed to flow. We may have been opposites in every way imaginable but we completed each other. Just like the moon and ocean spirit one couldn't survive without the other. There needed to be both for there to be balance.

"We better get going so we can make it to south beach today." Zuko said I nodded in agreement and pushed myself off his chest. We both got out of bed and got dressed. I reluctantly took off moms' necklace and put on my fire nation one. I handed my moms' necklace back to Zuko and he put it into his bag for safe keeping. We opened the door of our room and didn't see anyone out in the main room. We walked out the front door and down the path. If it hadn't have been urgent that we get to south beach we would have said a proper good bye but there was no time. It was a relief to see no one on the way out. I just hoped they hadn't gone to get the guards. Zuko and I were back on the road and I had no intention of telling him I had heard what he said.

Zuko

Once we were far enough away from the house Katara used her bending to heal herself. I had never seen her do it before and I had to admit it was pretty amazing. I kept thinking about last night and how perfect it had been. I also thought about how everyone would react to it when they found out. Sokka would probably try to kill me, so would Aang. Toph wouldn't care and Suki would probably be in shock. My thoughts went to the necklace in my bag. I knew that in the water tribe a man would carve a necklace for his bride and present it to her as an engagement gift. I wondered what Hakoda would say if I asked for his daughters hand. I also thought how my people would react to a waterbender as their Fire Lady. Katara was of high rank in the South Pole. If I was right Hakoda was chief and that made her a princess. There would be no problem with that but how would she feel. Katara would have to stay away from the Southern Water Tribe for long periods of time. I knew she liked the Fire Nation but I wasn't sure if she could live here.

Katara and I didn't talk much during the trip. I knew she was thinking about Aang and how this would affect him. I couldn't blame her. I was also thinking about Mai and what it would be like when I had to tell her. I hoped she would understand and that she wouldn't have any knives on her when I did. Mai had been my crush from when we were kids but I had always been just comfortable with her and I think she had felt the same. If she didn't it would make things even harder but I had to be true to my heart.

By late afternoon we had finally made it to south beach. We could see Appa standing on the beach near a cave. Katara broke out into a run to get to the cave. I wasn't that excited to get there. A part of me wished that Aang wouldn't be there and another part of me did. It seemed like I was at war with myself all over again. When I did reach the cave I didn't see Aang there, he was still missing apparently. We all sat around and began to think of a way to find him. They all looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you are the one with the most experience tracking the Avatar." Sokka said. Then an idea hit me.

"There's one way we might be able to find him." With that we all got on Appa. I took the rains and headed for the earth kingdom. Katara and I didn't bring up what had happened last night. I was relived with no one asked what had happened. We didn't talk much during the flight. After several hours we landed by a tavern in the middle of the earth kingdom somewhat close to Ba Sing Se. We got off and walked inside. There was a brawl going on when we came in and in the middle of it was just the person I was looking for. Jun the bounty hunter.


	7. The Bounty Hunter and The Old Masters

Katara

I had not been excepting us to go looking for Jun of all people. She had just sat back down in her chair after beating several guys in a second. Sokka looked at Zuko in shock.

"She helped you try and capture us." He nodded and walked forward.

"Yep back in the good old days." I had to agree with him things had been far less complicated a year ago. Jun saw us coming but didn't react beyond taking a drink from her cup.

"Oh looks its Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle and he's not here." She looked over at us and raised an eyebrow.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." I jumped in my skin at this. I had no choice but to deny it.

"He's not my Boyfriend!"

"She's not my Girlfriend!" Zuko and I yelled at the same time. I was glad that we did. It wasn't time for everyone to know yet.

"I was just kidding. Get a sense of humor." She said as she turned back to her drink.

"We need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko said plainly. She raised an eyebrow and raised her glass.

"That doesn't sound like a lot fun." She said in the most board voice I had ever heard.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun!" Zuko yelled at her as he slammed his fists on the table. Sometimes I was glad Zuko has a short temper it can be quiet helpful when getting people to help us. Jun looked up and saw how serious we all where and stood up. She may have been a bounty hunter but she knew when things where bad and really needed help. Zuko stayed next to me as we walked outside.

Appa was growling at her beast Nyla. Appa licked Nyla making them both stop growling. They heard us and looked our way. Jun held up a chunk of meat.

"Nyla." She called in a sweet voice. She threw the meat in the air and Nyla used her long tongue to grab it out of the air. She swallowed it happily as Jun walked over to her and gently stroked her nose cooing soft words to her. Nyla then shout her tongue at us and Jun pushed her mouth shut.

"Wow careful there. Ok who's got something with the avatars scent?" She asked. I climbed up into Appa's saddle ad picked up his glider.

"I have Aang's glider." I jumped down and landed with a hard thud. It took me a second to get back up. Once I walked over to Nyla she sniffed the glider several times before she began to walk in a circle. She did this several times. Then she flopped down on her stomach and covered her nose with her paws.

"Well what does that mean?" Zuko asked. Jun went over and petted her head.

"It means your friends gone." She said plainly. I couldn't believe it Aang couldn't be dead. He was the Avatar he had to save the world. He had to come back he always came back.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Sokka asked as he threw his hands up in despair.

"No. If he was dead we could find him. It's a real head scratcher." Zuko looked over at me.

"We can't wait for Aang. There's only one other person who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample."

Zuko

I dug to the very bottom of my bag and found it. Uncles' sweaty, nasty sandal I had saved just in case I need to track him. I walked back over to Nyla and held up the sandal. Everyone covered their noses at the smell. Well everyone but me and Toph.

"You kept your Uncles' sweaty sandal?' Sokka asked in disgust.

"I think it's kinda sweet." Toph added in my defense. Nyla sniffed the sandal then turned her head.

"Let's do this." Jun said as she turned Nyla and they took off.

"Hey!" I yelled at them as we ran to Appa. Toph earthbened us up into the saddle and Sokka took the rains. There wasn't much to do as we fallowed Jun. We took sifts guiding Appa. Sokka had just taken up the rains for a very tiered Suki. Soon Suki fell asleep and being in the air Toph couldn't see anything. Sokka was watching Jun so I figured this was one of my few chances with Katara. I could tell she was trying hard not to fall asleep. So I slipped my arm around her waist pulling her close. She didn't seem to mind and she leaned her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

To me sometimes it felt like Katara was going to slip away at any moment. Like the fog at sunrise. My worst fear was losing her. Right then I made a promise to the spirits to keep her safe no matter the consequences. Several hours passed when I figured out where we were headed. I lightly unwrapped Katara's arms from me and stood up. It was about time for me to take over and Sokka need to rest. I tapped his shoulder and he stood up. As I sat down on Appas head I began to think about what would happen when I saw Uncle. I figured he would be furious with me and want nothing to with me but I had to try. It wasn't long before I saw the wall of Ba Sing Se.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked. I brought Appa down next to the wall but on the outside of it. There was a massive section missing from the wall.

"Your uncle's just beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be far. Good luck." Jun said. With that she took off back towards the tavern. We all climbed off Appa and looked around.

"It's been a long day. We'll start out search again in the morning." I said. Toph made herself an earth tent and went to sleep. Suki and Sokka curled up together on Appa's tail and fell asleep. Katara and I laid down and held hands as we fell asleep. I wished I could have held her the way Sokka held Suki but Sokka would kill me if he saw me holding his little sister like that. In my dreams I kept seeing lighting coming at Katara and I couldn't stop it. It was horrible having to watch her get hit over and over and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It seemed as though the spirits where trying to tell me something I just hoped it wasn't that I would lose her.

Katara

There was an explosion of fire. We all were on our feet in seconds. I looked up to see who was attacking us when I saw Master Piandao, Master Pakku, Jeong Jeong, and Bumi. I was very confused but I couldn't help but smile.

"Well what do we have here?" Bumi said with his crazy laugh. The fire died away and they all came down to see us. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"We're surrounded by old people?" she said. I smiled as gestured to them.

"Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours." I went up to Pakku and bowed.

"Master Pakku." He returned the bow with a smile.

"It's respectable to bow to an old master but, how about a hug for your new grandfather?" I could help smile and give him a tight hug.

"You and Garn Gran must be so happy to have found each other after all these years." He smiled at me.

"I even made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Sokka came over and gave Pakku and huge hug.

"Well come to the family Gramp Gramp." Pakku pushed him off and I couldn't blame him.

"You can just call me Pakku."

"What about Grandpakku?" Sokka looked very proud of himself for coming up with the name but Pakku looked far from that.

"No, just Pakku." I then turned to Jeong Jeong.

"And this was Aangs' first fire bending teacher." I told Zuko.

"Jeong Jeong." He said with a smile. Sokka was in the process of greeting his master. When all the introductions where done Suki asked,

"Wait how do you all know each other?" Bumi smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"All old people know each other. Don't you know that?"

"We are all part of the same ancient secret society. An order that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Piandao said.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said with a smile.

"The white lotus has always been about philosophy, beauty and truth." Jeong Jeong said.

"But about a month ago a call went out that we were need. It came from the Grand Lotus, your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Piandao said. Zuko smiled at this.

"Well that's who we are looking for." I said.

"Then we'll take you to him." Said Pakku, Bumi stepped forward suddenly.

"Wait there's someone missing from your group, someone very important. Where's Momo?" He asked as he was right in Sokkas' face.

"Momo's missing and so is Aang." Bumi backed up a tiny bit and patted Sokkas' chest. Sokka flailed his arms trying to keep his balance which to my surprise he did.

"Well as long as they have each other I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Let's go." He shoot up into the air and off into the distance.

As we fallowed Bumi to their camp he told us how he escaped and set Omasu free. I had to admit it was impressive that one man could do it. But, it was Bumi we were listening to. We saw a wall of stone ahead of us and Bumi used his bending to bring down part of it. Inside we saw a massive camp.

"Welcome to old people camp." Bumi said. There was one large tent in the middle. Piandao put a hand on Zukos' shoulder and pointed to the tent.

"Your Uncle's in there Prince Zuko." Zuko walked over to the tent and sat down in front of it. Pakku showed us where there were extra tents for us but I wanted to go and talk to Zuko first. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked down at the ground.

"No. Uncle supported and loved me in every way and how did I repay him? By stabbing him in the back." I quickly checked to see that there was no one around. I reached out and took his face in my hands.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did." He covered one of my hands with his.

"More sorry then I've ever been before." I smiled at him.

"Then he'll forgive you. I know Iroh still loves you because I love you." He eyes widened slightly at this.

"Katara I…" I cut him off by giving him a chaste kiss

"I know." Zuko smiled at me then stood up, let out a deep sigh and entered Irohs tent.


	8. Preparing for Good Bye

**I'm so sorry I hadn't realized it had been over a year since I updated this story. Things have been really crazy and I hope that everyone who used to read this will please keep on doing so **

Zuko

I walked into Uncles tent to be greeted by the familiar sound of his rumbling snore. It was somewhat comforting to here. I sat down on the mat and waited for him to wake up. Hours slipped past and I thought about everything that had happened and what I was going to say to him. I remembered my failed attempt at trying to explain things to the group and shuddered at the thought of a repeat of that.

I felt the sun starting to rise and Uncle stirred. He yawned and stretched with his back to me. I knew he knew I was there. My heart clenched and I felt a fist in my throat.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feeling about seeing me." I felt the tears brimming my eyes and running down my face. "But, I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you." He turned around and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tight.

"How can you forgive me so easy? I thought you would be furious."

"I was never angry at you. I was afraid you had lost your way." He pulled back but I didn't meet his eyes. "But, you found your way back and all on your own." He was smiling, I looked up into his eyes and smiled to. There were tears running down his face as well. I leaned in and hugged him again.

"It wasn't that hard. You have a pretty strong sent." After several more moments we separated and began to talk about everything that had happened since the eclipse. Uncle told me about his plans with the white lotus and I told him about training Aang and when thing turned toward Katara I stopped. Uncle raised an eyebrow at my sudden pause.

" Don't hide it Zuko I know you have feeling for the water tribe girl." He said with a soft all knowing smile.

"How did you know?" I asked. He just smiled and stood up and picked up a tea pot. Of course for him everything was better over tea. He began to brew as I told him everything about Katara.

By the time I was finished we had gone through a second pot of tea and the noise outside the tent suggested it was well into the morning. Uncle sat there for a moment stocking his beard. He wore the expression that told me he was in deep thought.

"I can't say I'm surprised by this. Opposites have been known to attract each other. But, what about the avatar from what you've told me he has very strong feelings for her." I let out a deep shy and ran my fingers through my hair. This was a problem I had wanted to avoid. Aang had feelings for Katara we all knew it, how would he react to us.

"I don't know Uncle. I think we would like to just make it out of this war before we deal with our relationship problems." Uncle let out a deep laugh at this that made me smile and feel confused. I knew he could tell that I was.

"Oh yes then we might have a new one on our hands. Between Mae, Aang, Sokka, and Hakoda finding out there might be a new brawl to fight." I winced internally at the thought of how many people would possibly be angry, hurt, and or shocked by us being together.

Katara

It was late in the morning when Zuko and General Iroh came out of the tent and from what could be seen everything was well between them. We still had a few days until the comet came so most people were training or finishing up battle plans. Sokka was working on strategies with some members of the white lotus. Toph was showing her metal bending skills to Bumi, who seemed to be very impressed by her abilities. Zuko was training with Jong Jong and I had a lesson with Pakku in a few minutes.

Pakku pushed me hard in our training which I was grateful for having another master to fight against was a great test for me. He could tell I had learned new skills and was pleased with my performance. In my head I thanked myself for watching Aang's training with Zuko and Toph seeing different kinds of bending had given me ideas of how to use it in my own. We walked back to the camp to see what everyone else was doing.

The next few days passed in a blur of training and planning and before I knew it, it was the night before the comet would arrive. We had just finished dinner which was quiet and you could feel the anticipation of what was going to happen. I opened the flap to my tent and went inside. It was nice to have a tent to myself, the inside was decorated in water tribe fashion. This made me feel at home and home sick at the same time. I sat down on the floor and looked at my sleeping roll. Sleep was something I knew I needed but doubted I would find. After a few minutes of debating on whether or not to take out my roll there was a soft tap on the tent entrance.

"Come in." I said, there was no way of me knowing who was coming in. The flap moved away and Zuko walked in. My heart leaped into my chest, we hadn't had any time together since coming into the camp. Part of it was we were never alone and two we didn't want to get caught. The last thing we needed right now was to add our relationship complications into the mix with everything else. I leapt to my feet and jumped into his arms. I was terrified of what tomorrow was going to bring, there was no way of knowing if Aang would come back or if either of us would make it out.

I buried my face in his chest taking in his sweet familiar smell. I felt him lean his head against my hair and hold me close. Zuko wasn't one to show emotion but he knew as well as I did that tonight might be our last. I pulled away from him and stretched up on my toes to kiss him. Our lips touched he kissed me back but I could tell he was holding back. I pulled away and locked eyes with him. His eyes moved quickly across my face as if trying to take in every detail. I reached out and gently passed my hand on his cheek my fingers lightly touching the edge of his scar. Zuko didn't move away at my touch but merely locked his gaze with mine.

"Katara," he spoke softly "I don't know what tomorrow is going to bring but I just wanted…" I placed my fingers on his lips hushing him.

"No good byes. I know we can do this. We will win." I smiled at him and he gave me a have cracked smile and placed a hand on my cheek.

"How can you always be so optimistic?" I giggled slightly and took a half step closer.

"Would you have me be any other way?" I retorted back. He gave me a real smile this time and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"No, I wouldn't."


	9. Agni Kai

Zuko

I stayed with Katara that night. For some reason I couldn't leave her even though I knew it was one of the stupidest things I could do. We held each other through the night knowing what tomorrow could bring. I guessed that's what made it all the sweeter being able to savor every moment knowing that this might be my last night on earth. I woke up before sun rise Katara still asleep in my arms. Her dark hair caressed her face in the most beautiful way. It felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest, I made a vow there and then that I would protect her no matter the cost I couldn't bear to lose her. I knew I needed to get out of this tent soon before anyone else was awake and caught me sneaking out. I pulled my arm as carefully as I could out from under her but, she would just move closer. After several minutes of failed attempts of getting out without waking her I gave up.  
>"Katara." I said softly. Her big blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. "I'm sorry but I have to go, it's still early and I don't want us to get caught together." The smile faded from her face and she buried her face in my chest.<br>"I don't want today to be it." I held her close and kissed the top of her head. I cupped her jaw in my hand.  
>"It won't be." I lend down and gave her a quick kiss before I stood up and walked back out into the camp. I kept myself busy for the first part of the morning trying not to think about what was going to happen. Then, Uncle called everyone from our team together for breakfast and the final plan.<br>I asked Uncle if he would be willing to take his rightful place on the thrown but he told us that it had to be someone knew it had to be me. To do that though I had to take down Azula, I couldn't do it alone and I knew the person to help me do it. I asked Katara if she would be willing to help me put Azula in her place. She smiled and said she would love to. This was also a way I could keep her close to me and keep her safe. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were going to take out the air ships. Uncle and the White Lotus were going to liberate Ba Sing Sa. Katara and I were going to take Appa because we had the farthest to go.  
>She took a while to say good bye to Sokka and I couldn't blame. I said my good byes to Uncle and everyone. I helped her up into the saddle and we took off for the Fire Nation Capitol. We traveled mostly in silence, and then we saw the comet come into view. I thought about how much more powerful my father was going to be. How could Aang do it? He was so stubborn on not killing him because of his believes when it was the only way. Katara was looking up at the comet.<br>"Do you think he will be able to do it?" I asked. She looked over her shoulder at me.  
>"Who?" She asked.<br>"Aang, do you think he'll have the guts to take out my father." She looked back up at the comet then at me again.  
>"I know he can." She said in a small whisper she added "He has to." I had to tell her what was really on my mind. I slid across the saddle and touched her shoulder.<br>"Katara if something happens to me." Her head snapped toward me her eyes were filled with horror.  
>"NO! Don't say that. We can beat Azula." I took her hand in mine.<br>"It's just in case. If something does happen to me you know all I want is for you to be happy." I could tell she understood what I meant and it made me sick thinking of them together. Aang might have been the avatar but when it came to Katara I didn't care I would fight to the end for her.  
>"Zuko everything is going to be fine we are going to win." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. This made me smile she always had a way of finding my soft spots. We only had a few hours till we reached the capitol and faced my sister.<p>

Katara

We flew over the capitol towards the palace. Every nerve in my body was tensed up ready for this fight. I had faced Azula but had only just gotten out each time. I was hoping having Zuko on my side this time would help seeing he was her brother. Maybe he could find a way to get into her wacked up head. We flew right for the palace, there were people standing in the courtyard.  
>"I now crown you Fire..." the sage stopped as we landed in the courtyard Azula snapped something at him before she noticed us. Zuko leaped off Appas head and landed with a dull thud he straightened himself to full height, for the first time I saw the real prince inside him.<br>"You're not going to become Fire Lord today. I am." I jumped off the saddled and stood next to him. My eyes focused in in Azula she looked different her hair was messy and unevenly cut. Her clothes were loos and mussed. This was not the same person we had fought before. She let out a cackle of laughter.  
>"Oh if it isn't my big brother Zuzu come to pay his respects. And, I see you brought a toy with you." My fist clenched at this. I looked forward to bringing her down. Zuko was tense.<br>"Azula, I am the crowned prince it is my thrown." he said coldly through clench teeth. I was ready, knowing Azula she would try something sneaky.  
>"Well then brother, I see only one way for this to end. The show down that was always meant to be. I challenge you to an Agni Kai for the thrown." I held my breath Zuko couldn't take her down alone he needed me. He took a step forward tense and ready to move.<br>"I accept." My heart stopped in my chest. There was no way that Zuko could take out Azula on his own. I knew that he could redirect lighting but she could make it. I grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him back but his eyes stayed locked with Azula.

"What are you doing?" I hissed in his ear. This was truly the craziest thing he had done to date, even crazier than when he had tried to escape with Aang in a snow storm. He didn't move a muscle. "You said it yourself you would need help taking her down." His lips were pulled into a tight razor line.

"There's something off about her, something off. I can't explain it. But, I know that I can take her." His eyes met mine and I knew that there was no changing his mind. The Fire Sages walked to one end of the courtyard with Azula and I walked with Zuko to the other. I hated showing her my back but I knew that right now was the calm before the storm. Zuko and I stopped in front of the columns. He bent down into a kneeling position on fist on the ground. I started to move toward the columns The Fire Sages had their backs to me and so did Azula. I moved quick crashing onto my knees before Zuko. His head snapped up I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him with everything I had.

"Win." I whispered as I pulled away and took my position by the columns. Zuko and Azula stayed frozen for several minutes, then they stood up and turned towards each other. This was it and my heart leapt as Zuko took his stance and Azula swung around to face him.


	10. Lightning Can Strike Twice

Zuko

This was the first moment I had really looked at Azula. Her bangs had been cut in a jagged angle across her forehead, she wore no makeup on her eyes, and her clothes were wrinkled and mussed. This was not how Azula would carry herself as she swung around her arms hung limp at her side and her head lolled onto one shoulder as she looked at me. Those gold eyes usually cold and calculating looked almost loose in her skull. Something had made her crack and for once I might have the upper hand against my little sister. Her eyes rolled onto me and a crazed cracked smile formed on her face.

"It is a shame that it has to come to an end like this Zuzu." I wasn't going to let her psycho babel get into my head. She lunged and shot her typical blue flames at me. I knew all her moves and she knew mine, or at least most of them. In watching Toph, Aang, and Katara train I had invented some new moves based on the different styles of bending. We began our dance back and forth. Neither gaining an upper hand, red and blue flames collided and flew into the sky. We continued this way for what seemed like hours. The only move she didn't use against me was her lightning. Ozai must have told her that I had learned how to redirect it. This could be my chance, if I could play off her ego I could possibly get her to use the lightning against me and turn it on her. I split the next barrage of fire she sent at me and stood my ground, tall, strong, unyielding. She stood slumped loose moving more like a rag doll then her normal self.

"What no lightning?" I yelled at her, her eyes flared at this. "Afraid I'll redirect it?" Azual's nostrils flared and she threw her arms behind her.

"Lightning?! You want lightning! I'll show you lightning!" She began to bend blue bolts of lightning from the air and for a moment I saw my old sister, cold, calculating, and precise. There was only one shot at this and I had to make it count. There was no way she was going to miss. I readied myself to take the blow, this wouldn't be the first time I had used this against my own blood before and I prayed it would be the last. She readied the blot for release when I saw her eyes flick ever so slightly from me to the back ground. My heart stopped as I realized what she was doing. She turned and aimed past me towards Katara. It was all I could do to lung myself towards the lightning. Katara had no way to protect herself from the lightning I need to block it I had to protect her. I reached out my hand and caught the lightning bringing it into my body. I felt its power ripping inside me as I flew through the air. Electricity crackled around me, I couldn't release the power and crashed to the ground and the lightning ripped out of me I one mind shattering blast.

Katara

My heart stopped as I watched Zuko collapse. Lighting exploded in the air cracking and splitting the blood red sky. I began to run towards Zuko if I got to him fast enough I might have a chance of saving him. I bent the water out of my water skin and encased my hands, just a few more feet. Lightning struck the ground in front of me, it threw me back a few steps as Azula fired another shoot of lighting. With Zuko unable to redirect her blast she wasn't holding back at all. I jumped and dodged. My knees scraped the stones of the courtyard as I dodged another blast. I searched for more water to use against her. She laughed crazed evil way, I looked up to see that she had vaulted herself up on to the roof and was lying casually on her side examining her fingernails.

"I would really prefer it if Zuzu saw the family doctor." Her eyes locked on me as she sent another volley of lightning. I bent the water out of the trough next to me trying to give myself some cover and turn it into ice so I could skate along it. I curved the wave around to get to Zuko but Azula kept blocking any path I had to reach him. A bolt of lightning crashed down next to me forcing me to stumble and dive behind a pillar for protection. I covered my head as I felt white hot blue flames blast around the pillar. I needed a way to get her to hold still and not blast lightning at me every second. I couldn't stay here I had to find more water. I jumped out from behind the pillar but my foot caught on the grating that I had failed to notice. Panic set in for I was a sitting turtle duck. I looked down as I heard the roar of flames that Azula was using to come after me but there was another roar. Water, this grate revealed a small river of water more than what I needed. I looked up and saw a pair of cuffed chains. This gave me and idea. I leapt forward and grabbed the chains pulling them free from the wall. I need to taunt Azula into close.

"I expected more from a pampered princess." I shouted at her and I turned holding my ground. She whipped around a pillar and snarled at me. She looked more like a wild animal then her normal self. "You really are just a daddy's girl who can't do anything for herself." Her eyes narrowed becoming nothing more than slits of gold.

"I'll show you helpless, you water tribe peasant." I took my stance and waved my hand beckoning her forward. She took this as an insult of course and charged at me in a full run. There was only one shoot at this, too early and she would dodge, too late and I would be fried. I prayed to the spirits for protection as I focused on her. She stepped into a lunge a move that I recognized. In one swift motion I bent as much water as I could out from under us and froze it. The cold encased me as I stated at Azula's perfectly kept nails just inches from my nose. I looked at her too see her eyes shifting around like made trying to move. She couldn't bend if she couldn't move or if she couldn't breathe. If I had learned anything about firebending from watching Zuko and Aang train was that without breath there was no fire. Slowly I exhaled melting the water around me, I melted just the water around her hand and clamped the first cuff around her wrist. I swam around her melting the water as I went dragging her arm with me I looped the chain under the grate and then grabbed her other wrist. I tied the chain around bother her wrists before cuffing the second wrist. Once she was succor I drove all the water back down into the flow beneath us. I gasped and felt sweet air fill my lungs, with one gulp of air I was fine having trained to hold my breath for as long as possible, but Azula gasped and wheezed collapsing on the grate. With that I sprinted towards Zuko, he was lying on his stomach not making any movements. I quickly rolled him onto his back and could see the massive wound on his stomach where the lightning had been released.

I pulled the water out of my water skin and had my hands wrapped in it and caused them to glow. I placed my hands on his abdomen and began to work on his injury. The water worked its way through his body mending and repairing his body. After several minutes of intense work I stopped. There was nothing more I could do for healing, the body would have to start working to heal him the rest of the way. I looked at his face hoping to see some sign of life. A began to lose hope then I saw it a small twitch around his eyes. I reached out and caressed his cheek his eyes squinted and his lips parted.

"Thank you Katara." He said in a very tiny whisper. Tears of joy rolled down my face as he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back as joy filled my heart.

"I think I should be thanking you." I said he slowly moved pushing himself up onto his elbows. I helped him sit him up and then get to his feet. That was when we heard it. Azula was screaming and blasting fire out of her mouth. I kept an arm around Zuko's waist as we looked at his sister who was completely lost in madness. For the first time in my life I felt pity for my enemy.


	11. The Out Come

Zuko

I leaned on Katara heavily as we moved towards the palace. The Fire Sages were discussing something furiously amongst themselves. As we drew closer they pulled out of the conversation to face us. Every step we took was incredibly painful for me, it was like I was getting hit by the lightning again and again with each step. Katara was supporting more of my weight than I would have liked and I couldn't let the Fire Sages see any signs of weakness in my body. The oldest of the sages stopped us as we came to their side. He was an ancient man with many wrinkles and deep set light brown eyes. He cleared his throat and began,

"Prince Zuko, there is a complication that we must address immediately." I stood up a little straighter and let go of Katara. This was the time when I had to be a prince no matter what the pain I would just have to stomach it and hope he got to the point quickly.

"Yes what is it?" I said, I honestly didn't see what the problem was Azula had been defeated that would make me the next in line for the throne. He clasped his hands together tightly in front of himself and pursed his lips. He continued to pause and I began to grow impatient.

"You see, your highness, when Princess Azula took aim at Miss…" he trailed off obviously having no idea who Katara was.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe daughter of Chief Hakoda." I said quickly giving the sage full knowledge of who she was and that she was to be treated with respect.

"Yes well, when the Princess took her aim at Miss Katara and you took the blast, you became eliminated from the Agni Kai." My eyes grew wide at this I had never been fully aware of all the bi laws associated with an Agni Kai. Most of the time it was a very straight forward dual. "Seeing as Princess Azula fired at Katara she there for changed the person with whom she was fighting for the crown with. Your action of taking the lightning bolt, as noble as it was, became nothing more than an outside interference." This was becoming too much to take in but I had to stay focused on what was going on. "There for the crown of the Fire Lord cannot pass to you Prince Zuko but instead must pass to Miss Katara." That was the point where my brain gave out. I felt myself starting to lean too heavily to one side, only to feel a strong arm wrap around my waist. Katara was there holding me up right. How could it be that she was going to be Fire Lord, she wasn't even a firebender, which was one of the credentials to be the Fire Lord.

"I respectfully request that we continue this conversation at a later time." Katara said in a tight voice. "Prince Zuko is very exhausted and needs time to rest and heal." The Fire sage bowed to Katara and backed away not leaving the bowed position. This was something only done to the Fire Lord.

"One last thing," I said to the Fire Sages "Have Azula put into one of the prison cells completely chained so she cannot hurt anyone." My head began to spin even more as Katara lead me back into the palace to rest. It was all I could do to keep my balance and show Katara the way back to my personal chambers.

Once we reached the lavish room, she led me over to the bed and helped me sit on its edge. She undid the belt that was around my shirt and helped me remove the destroyed garment. She then knelt down and pulled off my shoes before instructing me to lye back on the bed. With much relief I obeyed, this was her area of experts after all. I closed my eyes as I felt her cool hands touch my now scared stomach. Another scar to add to this of wounds inflicted on me by my own family. As Katara worked the wound I feel into a deep dreamless sleep.

Katara

After I had finished working on Zuko's wound and was sure he was asleep I went to go find a place to sleep. I looked around his room really taking in the details and majesty. There was no doubt that this was a room meant for royalty. There was a separate sitting area and a meditation alter on opposite sides of the room. I also noticed several doors leading off aside from the door we had come through. The first one I looked into was a lavish private bathroom and the other was a guest bedroom. I was very thankful that this was here, I didn't want to sleep with Zuko tonight and have a servant to come in and see us together and have world get out before we were ready for everyone to know. I walked over the bed and pulled back the sheets and climbed in. Once I was comfortably settled in the bed I noticed something glittering on the bed side table. I reached out and picked it up to find that it was a throwing knife. My heart snack at this when I realized that this was Mae's. She must have slept here when she had come to stay with Zuko. I set the knife back down on the table, rolled over and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a light thud. I opened my eyes and sat up to see a very surprised looking servant. She was about my age with long black hair and a simple red dress. She had just dropped a small box which she was picking. Her eyes stayed locked on me as she quickly picked up the box and scrambled out the door. I sat up to try and stop her but she was already gone. I got out of bed and quickly ran my finger through my and went back into Zuko's room. He was standing up leaning against the bed post. I could tell that he was in a lot of pain. I walked over to him and he straightened up trying to hide how much pain he was in. I bent some water out of the air and covered my hands.

"Come on. You can't just take off right now. This is going to take a long time to heal." He gave me a sad look and sat down on the bed.

"Why do you have to be right?" I smirked at this and began to work on his stomach. I could help him heal internally but the scare would stay with him for the rest of his life. I looked at his face to see that what I was doing was taking some of the pain away.

"Do you have any bandages?" I asked her nodded and pointed at the table. The box that the girl had dropped was sitting on one of the tables. I bent the water off my hands and into a bowl that was next to the box and then opened it. Inside was a large supply of clean white bandages. I picked them up and walked over to Zuko. I wrapped the bandages around him trying to put them on quickly and as painlessly as possible. I caught a smirk on Zuko's face as I tied of the end of the bandage.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about how nice it is to have you taking care of me like this. It's something I could get vary used to." I would have liked to give him a light punch but I knew that would be very unfair given his current state. I merely rolled my eyes and went to his dresser and grabbed him a shirt. It was a pit of an ordeal to get him into the shirt without him wincing in pain every few seconds. Once he was fully ready he looked at me a little more seriously.

"We have to go see the Fire Sages and try and figure out what we are going to do about you being the next Fire Lord." I shuddered at the thought. I was not the right person to lead the Fire Nation I wasn't even a citizen. Zuko should be the Fire Lord he had been groomed for this position since he father had taken the throne.

"I hope that this is a simple solution." I whispered, Zuko placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face to his.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out." He smiled and this gave me a feeling of hope.


	12. Proposal

Zuko

Katara and I walked together to the library; it was the most likely place that the sages would be. It wasn't a very long walk to get there but it was incredibly uncomfortable to walk but not nearly as painful as it had been before. I had almost forgotten what a talented healer Katara was. There were limits to her talents but it was nice having her with me to help me through this. Quickly I glanced at her to see what her expression was, she looked serious and focused. I knew that this was just a mask for what she was feeling underneath the surface. She was probably terrified of what was going to happen. The bi laws must have some loop hole in case a situation like this came about. There just had to be one.

The library doors stood before us. A dragon was etched into each one their claws interlocking across the seam in the doors, symbolizing the protection that must be had for the knowledge behind these doors. As a child I had loathed this place, the seemingly endless hours I spent here with tutors studying seemed like a life time ago. Katara reached out her hand a pushed open one of the doors. Ahead of us stood massive rows a scrolls, the history, knowledge, and culture of the entire Fire Nation sat before us. Our footsteps echoed ominously as we made our way between the rows toward the heart of the library. At the middle was a large circular table which all the rows lead too. Sitting around surrounded by mountains of scrolls where the Sages. Each one was sitting there head bent reading franticly over whichever scroll they held in their hands. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at us. Katara and I moved to take seats opposite the Sages, their eyes flicking nervously back and forth between Katara and myself. Once we were seated I spoke,

"So, what have you discovered?" I asked seriously. The oldest Sage who had spoken last night took a deep breath.

"There is very little written about what is to be done in a situation such as yours." This didn't sound good in the slightest. "But, what we have found has indicated only two ways in which you, Prince Zuko, may become Fire Lord." My heart leapt at these words. Two ways, one would be an Agni Kai for certain. That I would not do. All my hopes rested in the other alternative. "The first is that you two would have to fight an Agni Kai, as you were probably aware of, the other is this," The sage paused thinking carefully for a few moments. It took all my will power not to yell at him to spit it out already. "Prince Zuko, the only other way you could regain your place on the thrown would be for you to marry Miss Katara then and only then may she bequeath her power as Fire Lord to you." My heart stopped for a moment, it was like I was getting struck by lightning all over again. Marriage was not something I had expected and at the same time it made perfect sense on why it had to be that way. It was all I could do to keep my mouth from dropping open; Katara went ridged next to me as the same thoughts flew across her mind as well.

"Well that leaves much for us to discuss." I said curtly and stood up abruptly Katara fallowed as we marched out of the library both still in slight shock. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever neither of us really paying much attention to where we were going. It was hard to think and hard to not think at the same time it was like my mind was splitting in half. Katara grabbed my arm stopping us dead in our tracks. My wound began to ache as the effect of what we had just been told wore off. I gazed down at her into her big beautiful blue eyes, there was no doubt I had thought about a future with her but now it was being crammed down our throats whether we wanted it or not.

"It seems like we only have one choice." She said in a whisper. "We have to get married." This was our only choice we wouldn't kill each other and she would never be accepted as Fire Lord. Fate it seemed was pushing us down this path and we could do nothing to stop it.

Katara

The next few days began to speed past. After Zuko and I had agreed that getting married was the only logical thing to do I had written a letter to Dad. It briefly explained what had happened and what we had to do. The only problem was I had no idea where to send it; he had gone into hiding after Azula had found us at the air temple. So the letter stayed rolled up neatly on the night stand in my room. The white lotus had sent word that Ba Sing Se had been freed and that Aang had defeated Ozai. There also had been a note from Sokka attached to it saying they, Toph, Suki, Aang, and Sokka, would all be headed to the Fire Nation as soon as Appa would fly to them. I had sent Appa to go get them which he seemed all too happy to be reuniting with Aang one again. There was the issue of announcing the engagement. The people of the Fire Nation would want to have their next Fire Lord crowned soon but seeing as the situation was complicated just blurting out the news wasn't what was going to work best either.

It was midafternoon and I was standing in the middle of what were now my chambers with several yard of silk draped around my body. The royal seamstress and her assistance buzzed around me taking measurements and pinning and chattering. I felt more like a dummy then some blushing bride to be. My thoughts kept wandering to how a marriage ceremony happened back home. How the bride dressed in soft white furs and how the ceremony had to take place under a full moon.

"Don't worry about the fabric dear." The seamstress smiled. "This is only to get an idea of how the gown will really look." The yards of silk that covered me where all a similar shade of red and for all I had known I thought this was going to be my wedding dress. "You are going to make such a beautiful bride and those blue eyes. We'll just have to work that color in somehow." She said this more to herself than me. Just then the door opened behind me and in the reflection of the mirror that stood in front of me I saw Dad and Sokka, who was on crutches, walk through the door. Without thinking I leapt off the stood that I had been standing on and rushed to them. Pins pricked my skin as I ran into my father's open arms. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. He then held me out at arm's length to get a better look at me.

"Katara? What's going on?" He asked eyeing the fabric. Sokka also was looking at me oddly.

"Yeah what's up did you defect to the Fire Nation or something." I felt my stomach drop slightly.

"Yeah something." I whispered, I waved my hand to tell the seamstress to go. She and her assistance picked up their things quickly as I pulled the silk off my frame to reveal my normal blue dress. Once they were gone I sat Sokka and Dad down on the couch and took a deep breath. "I have a lot to let you."


	13. Forever After

Katara

"What?" Sokka yelled. "I'm going to kill Zuko." He grabbed his crutches and began to hobble towards the door. That was all we need to injured warriors fighting. Dad hadn't said anything throughout my entire speech. He had just sat there quietly listening and even now his face was stoic clam and considering.

"Sokka stop." He said an even tone, the one he had used on us as kids when we were in trouble. Sokka stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at us. "Katara, is this what you want?" I stood there for a few moments and really thought about it. There really wasn't much of a choice in it this was something I had to do and was willing to do.

"Yes." He nodded and stood. Sokka was just standing there slack jawed he couldn't believe that Dad was actually going along with this and neither could I. Dad had always been level headed but even this was a new record for him. I just sat there watching him. "If this is what you want Katara then I'm not going to stop you. I also understand that this really is your only choice. Now if you will excuse me I need to go have a little chat with my future son-in-law."

He headed for the door without another word. Sokka continued to stand there just as slack jawed as he had been before. A part of me felt relieved that Dad was being so clam about this and another part of me was hoping that he didn't do anything to Zuko during their "talk". Sokka limped back over to the couch and sat down next to me. We sat there in silence for a few moments. I stared absently across the room thinking about everything that had happened over the past few years and how my life had changed so drastically. It seemed almost surreal that in only a few days I would marry Zuko, bequeath the throne to him, and become Fire Lady. My mind was having problems handling all the information.

"Katara," my eyes snapped back to Sokka, "Is this what you really want? I mean seriously you hated Zuko a few months ago and what about Aang? You two were kind of together weren't you?" This was true but things with Aang had always been a little weird I had always had to take care of him, train him, watch out for him. With Zuko I didn't have to be like that, with him I could stand on equal footing.

"Yes this is what I want. You didn't know it but Zuko and I kind of started seeing each other back on Ember Island, right after the play." And again his mouth fell open at this rate he would have birds nesting in it soon. "We didn't want to tell anyone because of the comet and everything that was happening. It was just easier to keep it a secret." Sokka sat back sinking into the couch a little more.

"I just thought that you would tell me something like this." I out right laughed. He looked taken aback by my laughter.

"Sokka you are my brother why in the world would I tell you about the boys I like?" He cracked a smile and leaned back again.

"Well anyway what do you think Dad is telling Zuko?" I shrugged, even though I was sure it wasn't pretty to be on the receiving end of Dad's little chat. Sokka stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He smiled and replied.

"Well I want to go see Suki and if I'm not mistaken you have a wedding to get ready for, Fire Lady." His voice dripped with mockery during that last part. I scowled at him and looked at the neatly folded pile of silk. He was right I did have a wedding to plan whether I was ready for it or not.

Zuko

It was the day of the wedding. It felt like there was swarm of bees flying around inside of me desperate to get out. There was less than an hour till the ceremony and so far things had gone relatively smoothly. Between Katara telling Aang about the engagement and having to tell Mai about it as well things had been good. Suki had been helping Katara out so much with all the planning and preparation while I caught up on my duties as crowned prince. I slipped my hand into the pocket of my dressing robe and felt the smooth cool stone under my fingers. Somehow holding it gave me the strength I need to keep from feeling like I was going to fly all ways at once. I decided I need to take my mind of things. Walking over to my meditation alter I lit the candles and tried to relax my mind.

After some time had passed I honestly couldn't say how long. I was rather thankful to hear a knock on the door. Standing up I said a quick come in. There was no way of knowing who was going to be coming around the door but since I had told Mai about the engagement I had kept a sharp eye out for anything silver. Thankfully it was just some of the servants who had come to help dress me for the wedding. Seeing as how I was still on the mend from the Agni Kai getting dressed in formal robes was a considerable challenge. Without much conversation they helped me dress in the normal robes for the ceremony. Once I was dressed I dismissed them and pulled my hair up into a formal top knot and fitted it with the piece uncle had given me. There was another knock at the door and again I said come in. But instead of the normal rush of servants this person opened the door slowly. A delicate tan hand reached around the door and I knew it was Katara. Honestly I had no idea what she was doing here but it was nice that she was. The door pushed open the rest of the way and I felt my heart skip a beat.

She was the most beautiful site I had ever seen in my life. Her hair was pulled half up into a low bun and the rest cascaded down her shoulders. The dress hugged her body in all the right places making her look beautiful and the gown itself was made from a white silk with blue waves weaved into the bottom. I smiled thinking of how the seamstress honored the water tribes by adding that touch instead of the normal dragon and flames. But despite all her other beauty the one thing about her that still took my breath away more than anything else were those blue eyes. She looked nervous and unsure of herself but for the first time that day I felt clam and sure. I walked over to her and took her hands in mine.

"Zuko," she said softly "I'm scared. I don't know about this. I mean marriage is kind of a big thing and I …" I stopped her and lifted her chin so our eyes met. It was then I had the courage to give my gift to her. I slipped my hand into my pocket and grabbed the necklace.

"Well you see Katara I actually have something for you. I know it's traditional to give an engagement necklace so…" I pulled out my hand and opened my fingers to reveal the necklace I had carved from the stone Hakoda had given me. The carving in the necklace was that of a yin yang. It was the only symbol I could think of that would fit our situation. Katara drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh Zuko it's beautiful." She reached behind her neck and untied her mother's necklace. Once it was off I reached up to her neck and tied the black silk ends together around her neck.

"Katara, I want you to have this so no matter what you will always remember that I love you and that no matter what happens we can make it through anything." Tears welled up in her eyes as she stretched up on her toes to kiss me. Now she was truly mine and I was hers and for the first time in a long time something felt right and more perfect than anything else before in my life.

**Well this is finally done. I know it took forever but I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R**


End file.
